watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney
'Raymond "T-Bone Grady" Kenney '''is a supporting character that appears in ''Watch Dogs. Description T-Bone grew up a tinkerer and a basement hacker before the Internet was barely a byte. He can’t help challenging his mind to unlock areas forbidden to him. And it hasn't gone without punishment. But he’ll take his jobs, and he’ll give his share in return. Biography Raymond Kenney was one of the software engineers hired to help make ctOS, as he has extensive knowledge of the system. Kenney was a whistle blower of the Blume Corporation, who installed an implant in his head which alerts the ctOS whenever he is nearby. Eventually Kenney grew to regret his role in creating ctOS, as he began to realize both the extent of control it afforded corporations and governments over people, as well the risks it provided if it were to be tampered with or malfunction. Kenney had also become paranoid about Blume's activities, such as their action prediction software, again due to the level of control it provided them. He recorded several of his reflections on ctOS in audio logs, which he hid in the mainframe of his workplace's computer system. The logs were encrypted so that only a fellow engineer could decrypt and read them, which Angela Balik ended up doing upon being recruited by Blume. Eventually Kenney was fired from Blume for his growing, and outspoken, objections to their activities. He was subsequently removed from his workplace while shouting warnings about Blume and ctOS, a scene witnessed by several of his co workers. Kenney began to openly oppose Blume and the ctOS network in the wake of his firing, going on to cause the 2003 North East Blackout by hacking ctOS in order to show the dangers of an entire infrastructure relying on one system. The blackout caused the accidental deaths of eleven people, causing Kenney to feel extreme guilt and leading him to go 'off the grid' in order to avoid detection by Blume and the authorities. Kenney adopted the alias of 'T-Bone' and began drinking heavily due to both his guilt over the deaths he caused as well as his bitterness in Blume firing him. The blackout, however, led to him becoming highly revered by those who protested against Blume, such as DedSec, and well known in the hacking community. He resided in the countryside of Chicago for a year before he was found by Aiden, who consequently persuaded him to hack into ctOS and upload a virus that he made to erase him from it. He was forced out of his home when Damien gave T-Bone's location to Blume, which was followed by Aiden's killing off the Pawnee Militia Contractors, who were hired as fixers (hired by Blume) to kill and/or capture Kenny. Since his location was now known by Blume, he bombed his home to get rid of any evidence. Aiden took him to his new home in an abandoned ctOS test site building known as the Bunker, located on a small island. Afterwards, Aiden began an assault on the Rossi-Fremont to recover the data on its servers. Once Aiden succeeded and returned to the bunker, they are hacked by Defalt, who steals the data, though they were able to trace his location. However, Defalt exposed Clara Lille, Aiden's ally, as the second hacker from the Merlaut who started the events of the game, which led to a hit on Aiden. After Aiden sent her away, T-Bone went to Defalt's apartment in hopes of finding out where he's hiding. He manages to rip out a circuit board over which he marvels, but then fixers start searching the place. With Aiden's help, T-Bone manages to escape. He then gives Aiden Defalt's location at Dot ConneXion, a night club where their hacker was working as a DJ. After Aiden identifies Defalt and gives chase, T-Bone remotely hacks his system and steals back the data. Afterwards, Aiden rescues his sister Nicole and has her and his nephew Jackson flee the city, T-Bone gives him an audio recording, revealing Dermot "Lucky" Quinn as the one who ordered the hit. After Aiden kills Quinn, he informs T-Bone that Clara had been killed by Quinn's fixers, which prompted the latter to express his condolences. Aiden then returned to the bunker and revealed that Quinn had blackmail footage of Mayor Donovan Rushmore murdering Rose Washington. Guessing that Aiden intends to distribute it publicly, T-Bone decides to leave Chicago to escape the fallout. Just after the blackmail data was publicly released, Damien had managed to get control of ctOS and started wrecking havoc across the city. T-Bone directed Aiden to a weak point in ctOS that would cause a citywide blackout. However, as Damien was blocking the weak point's access, Aiden was forced to evade police pursuit as he went to three separate ctOS stations to lower the firewall. Appearance T-Bone is a Caucasian male with mid length, dark brown hair and a fair amount of facial hair. He appears to be of mesomorphic build. T-Bone wears a short-sleeve grey button-up shirt above a charcoal undershirt with its sleeves rolled up. He also wears leather armbands. His jeans are torn and there are a number of company patches on them. Along with that, he wears brown construction boots. T-Bone also sports a white and grey cap with goggles over the brim of the hat. In terms of jewelry, T-Bone has a septum piercing and two metal rings that tie his beard together. Personality and skills He appears to be an easygoing man, with quite a laid-back attitude. He is a good fighter and is relatively smart, having gotten Aiden drunk to have an easier fight with him once. T-Bone is a former Blume employee who wrote the base encryption code for the ctOS. Because of this, he was able to upload a custom virus to the system and supposedly caused the north-east blackout of 2003. During missions, T-Bone shows that he has humor, sowehat similar to Jordi Chin. When encountering Clara for the first time, when she aks him if he is really Kenney, he answers that "We can't all be pretty in this game". T-Bone can be seen as more skilled in his field than Clara Lille as she admits decrypting the data stolen from Iraq is 'beyond her skill level'. He is also fan of drinking to relieve himself, and can be heard saying "Jesus, I could do with a shot of rum right now". T-Bone proved his loyalty by sticking with Aiden throughout the latter part of the storyline after their initial meeting. Relationships Aiden Pearce T-Bone and Aiden's relationship begins as somewhat distrustful, with T-Bone fighting and tasing Aiden after a drinking game. They reach a mutual agreement that involves Aiden removing T-Bone's biometrics from the ctOS in exchange for T-Bone decrypting files stolen from Iraq's server. Clara Lille Worked alongside her after arriving in Chicago following Aiden's recruitment. Acted as temporary mentor and idolized figure for Clara. Mission Appearances *Way Off the Grid (Mentioned) *Hope is a Sad Thing *Let's Play Make a Deal *A Pit Of Paranoia (Phone Call) *Unstoppable Force (Phone Call) *The Future is in Blume (Phone Call) *For the Portfolio * By Any Means Necessary (Phone Call) *Someone's Knocking *The Rat's Lair * The Defalt Condition (Phone Call) *Little Sister (Phone Call) *No Turning Back (Phone Call) *Sometimes You Still Lose (Phone Call/Final Appearance) Gallery |-|Original Artwork = T-Bone Grady (Small).jpg|Concept art of T-Bone T-Bone (Profile)-WatchDogs.jpg|A profile image of T-Bone Watch Dogs T-Bone Close Up.jpg| Watch Dogs T-Bone Profile.jpg| Watch Dogs T-Bone.png Watch Dogs T-Bone Arts.jpg |-|Screenshots = Aiden, Clara and T-Bone.jpeg|T-Bone alongside Aiden and Clara. Drinking Game.jpg|T-Bone challenging Aiden to a Drinking Game. T-Bone.jpg Trivia *T-Bone is the only other confirmed playable character in Watch Dogs besides Aiden Pearce. * During a mission involving Raymond he will play some "appropriate" music, this track is by the band Ministry. Raymond bears a rather striking resemblance to Al Jourgensen, Ministry's lead singer. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Main characters